From the Shadows
by Pink Lychee
Summary: Midna gets frustrated watching Link continue to hesitate in showing Ilia his true feelings. When the two stop by Kakariko for some rest, Midna takes matters into her own hands. Link/Ilia & Midna


**INFORMATION**

**Disclaimer**: _The Legend of Zelda_ belongs to Nintendo.

**Synopsis**: Midna gets frustrated watching Link continue to hesitate in showing Ilia his true feelings. When the two stop by Kakariko for some rest, Midna takes matters into her own hands.

**Pairing**: Link/Ilia

* * *

><p><strong>From the Shadows<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Ordon Village<span>

Midna saw Link's face darken with anger when the bulky mayor questioned about the whereabouts of his daughter. She knew he was enraged with himself for failing to locate that farmer girl who had been kidnapped by a couple of Bulblins. Link couldn't even bring himself to face the older man. He only stood there silently with his back turned to him, eyebrows furrowed and fists clenched up tight.

During his first sumo wrestling lesson, Midna was pleasantly surprised that Link was able to toss a man three times his own weight and size. Of course, those Spring Spirits couldn't have titled him the "Hero Chosen by the Goddesses" without reason. Link's potential was beginning to show promise but Midna continued to secretly speculate that the mayor's daughter played a crucial part in his outstanding display of strength. She grinned from the shadows. Under such circumstances, she could always use that pathetic girl to give Link some encouragement if he ever fell short of motivation to continue on with her orders.

Midna and Link left the mayor's house with the iron boots that would ensure the young man's victory against the Gorons and thus, making her one step closer to the next Fused Shadow hidden within that godforsaken mountain. Midna smirked mischievously under his shadow as he walked towards the entrance to Faron Woods. Before he could walk any further, Midna sprung out from the darkness and giggled at a wide-eyed Link. She was eager to put her theory to the test.

"So," she said. "How was the first fight against your future father-in-law?"

Link immediately gaped at her but otherwise, said nothing. The redness on the tips of his pointed ears was more than a satisfying answer for her.

* * *

><p><span>Hyrule Field<span>

That night, Midna ventured out from Link's shadow and drifted about the cave where they took shelter from the rain. The Hylian sat with his back against the cold stone and his eyes idly gazing at the small fire. He had been in that position for a while and it wasn't unlike him to keep to himself. Only, as Midna floated over to his side, she couldn't push aside the feeling that even in his silence, Link's thoughts were filled to the brim with unspoken concerns.

"Thinking about your fair maiden again?" Midna tried to tease him.

Link didn't bother to turn and face her. He simply nodded his head and whispered a quiet affirmation with dull eyes and a slight frown. What a miserable face for an alleged "Hero," Midna thought. He had obeyed every command from her thus far but the girl's whereabouts were still unknown. While Midna had two of the three Fused Shadows she had sought after, Link had not a single trace of the person he was longing to find.

For the first time, Midna couldn't find a clever remark to taunt Link with. She found herself wanting ease his clouded mind. Of course, it would be a hindrance for Link to continue on without a clear head.

"We'll find her," she said and quickly dissipated into the darkness.

From the comfort of her hiding place, Midna saw the corners of his lips slowly curve into what appeared to be a ghost of a smile.

* * *

><p><span>Telma's Bar<span>

Midna calmly noticed Link's eyes beamed with joy when he recognized that village girl of his the moment he entered the bar. But she only glanced at him briefly, unaffected by his presence, and walked away without a single word. The glow from Link's face vanished in that instant, only to be substituted with the most pitiable look Midna has seem from him yet. She narrowed her eyes and watched the way he took a few hesitant steps after the girl but quickly stopped himself in his tracks.

This wasn't the reunion that he had hoped for. The girl regarded him as nothing more than a stranger and to that Midna could see confused sadness invading Link's eyes.

_Say something to her at least_, Midna said mentally. Maybe she just needed to hear his voice or perhaps the violent event was impeding her memories. She knew these same thoughts were racing through Link's mind.

But he reminded silent. When the bar owner confirmed her suspicions, Midna did not doubt that his heart began to sink.

* * *

><p><span>Hidden Village<span>

He had traveled for miles across Hyrule, back and forth for days and nights, all because of a _possibility_ that her memories could be restored. Midna was tempted to ask him why he was going through all the trouble but chose to quietly stay in his shadows and observed, partly because she had a feeling that this could lead to a way for Link to restore the Dominion Rod's power and partly because she already knew the answer.

Somehow, when he set out for the mysterious village hidden away in the mountain rocks, Link's strides were quicker, his attacks were stronger, and his eyes were rougher. Midna recognized the same fire that was ignited in him when she transformed into that Ilia girl to give him a little incentive to become her servant. Now that Link had the chance to truly help her, he didn't waste a second to do so.

* * *

><p><span>Renado's Sanctuary<span>

Midna remembered the aggravating impulses that edged her to lunge from Link's shadow and shove him towards that farmer girl before him. The moment the girl spoke his name so familiarly, Link's face brightened with a smile that Midna had never seen before. Although she wasn't familiar with Hyrulian expressions of affection, there was no doubt in her mind that this girl was special to Link.

From the darkness, she clandestinely smiled for him.

* * *

><p><span>Elde Inn<span>

He was just sitting there quietly on the bed while the children slept in the other end of the dark room. Midna was getting frustrated again. She could see Link glancing out the window every now and then with a hopeful look only to return his disappointed eyes to the wooden floorboards a few seconds later. She peered around the room and when she was sure all the young ones were sound asleep, she poked her head out from the floor where his shadow extended.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Midna grumbled at him.

Link gave her a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that!" Midna snapped. "You can face any ferocious beast but you can't face the girl you like?"

"I—" Link began but he quickly fell quiet.

Again, Midna saw that timid look on his face. The way his eyes avoided hers and stared aimlessly about the room, the way he bit down on his bottom lip, and the way his ears began to color red all indicated a boy hopelessly in love rather than a hero ready to face the world's adversaries. To that, Midna couldn't help but shake her head and sigh. She sprung out from his shadow and floated towards the window he had constantly glanced at.

Midna wasn't surprised to see Ilia standing outside the sanctuary conversing with Renado. Turning back to a bashful Link, Midna smirked at him.

"You're going to let her know, tonight," she said.

"What?" Link gaped at her, mouth and eyes wide open.

"You heard me, Mr. Hero," Midna giggled.

She turned back to the window and saw Ilia give Renado a bow before heading towards the rusted inn. Once the large entrance downstairs creaked, Midna flew back into Link's shadow but this time she manipulated the dark silhouette with her own powers. Midna smirked when she heard Link gasp as his body automatically got up from the bed and headed towards the stairs.

"M—Midna! Wait!" Link protested in whispers, trying to fight against her. "What're you doing?"

Disregarding his objections, Midna pulled him down to the bottom of the stairs where Ilia had been.

"Oh, Link," Ilia voiced when she saw him. "You should be sleeping."

"I, um, not tired," Link murmured lamely at her.

"Well, you should at least try. You need all the strength you can get."

"What about you? What were you doing outside at this hour?"

"I was just talking with Renado," Ilia said softly.

"About what?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't anything important, really. I should be getting to bed. Good night, Link."

"Oh," Link mumbled disappointedly. "Good night, then."

Midna had to suppress a growl while she watched Link allow Ilia to slip away and climb the stairs. Immediately, she willed her powers to control Link's muscle movements through his shadows once more. With a gasp, Link stumbled up the stairs after Ilia and his hand reached out and gripped her forearm. This time, it was Ilia who took in a shape breath and she turned around to face Link with a confused look.

"Ilia I—" Link stammered.

"Y—yes?" Ilia replied, just as awkwardly.

"Um, Ilia I... I've been meaning to tell you..." Then he paused and looked away from the farmer girl, his hand never letting go.

"Tell me what?" Ilia eyed him curiously.

"To tell you that—"

Midna wanted to slap her own forehead but willed herself to stay calm.

"I really... really missed you," Link said. Then, his words began to flow from his mouth uncharacteristically fast. "And I worried about you. I wanted to thank you for always caring for Epona... and me. And Ilia, I..."

In the time it took Link to deliver his unorganized speech, the two of them had gravitated towards one another. Ilia was standing one step higher than him on the stairs with her hands placed on his shoulders. Link's palms lingered on her hips, gradually pulling her forward to him as he left his sentence unfinished. For what appeared to Midna as an eternity, the two stood there silently as if both were waiting for the other to speak.

Midna rolled her eyes and gave Link's shadow a shove that had him stumbling onto the step above. He swiftly stepped on either side of Ilia's feet to avoiding hurting her but their bodies and lips collided instead. With a silent, wicked laugh, Midna happily watched the two Ordon teens pull away from each other with equally coy expressions. Again they were quiet, until Ilia spoke with a grin.

"We should be getting to bed. You have to leave early tomorrow."

Link nodded. "You go ahead. I'll be up in little while."

"Don't stay up too late, then." Flashing a last smile at him, she slowly retreated up the stairs. "I'll be up to see you off. Good night."

"'Night," Link replied and watched her leave.

When the screeching from the wooden door was heard, Midna giggled and leaped into the air.

"That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" she grinned at him.

Link could only return a smirk of his own accompanied with a shake of his head. He began to climb the stairs but paused and turned to her.

"Thank you, Midna."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

I really wonder if Midna was as disappointed as I was when I watched the scene where Ilia regained her memories of Link and the two of them just stood there and smiled at each other. That scene deserved at least a hug or something!

Also, I'm not sure if Midna has the power to control people through their shadows but if she did, this is probably what she would have done with that scene. Gotta love, Midna.


End file.
